Voodoo Island
by PirateRaider
Summary: Not long after the Straw Hat pirates leave Alabasta, they find a new island. An island ruled by the evil, tyrannical Voodoo Master. A man who has enslaved the people using his dark powers, and destroys all who stand before him.
1. The Island

.

AN: I noticed that despite voodoo and piracy going together in many forms and media, One Piece and even One Piece fanfictions seemed to be severely lacking in voodoo, despite the fact that it's the great pirate anime that's been going on for over 20 years. This is my attempt to help rectify that. Also I tried to keep everything and everyone in character as much as I could, in the hopes of making it feel like it genuinely could've happened in the series.

.

.

.

Voodoo Island.

Part 1: The Island.

.

.

The Straw Hats had recently left Alabasta, leaving their friend Vivi behind and picking up a new crewmember by the name of Nico Robin. After almost a week at sea, they neared their next island. But said island was surrounded by an entire fleet of marine ships, one of which belonged to a vice admiral. Whether the marines were there for the Straw Hats or a different matter was impossible to say, but going anywhere near that island was not an option, so they changed course to seek out a new island before they were spotted.

Several days of sailing without directions later, they found an island.

"Land ho!"

"Looks to be a jungle island."

"It could be home to dangerous predators, poisonous plants and insects, ancient diseases, cannibalistic tribes, or even monsters that want to eat us."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

"I think we should skip over this one and find a different island!"

"Me too. I think I'm coming down with Don't-Go-To-The-Island-Disease."

"I don't wanna die there!"

Despite the protests from the more cowardly members of the crew, they still went there.

"Hey look, there's a dock over there."

"If there's an actual dock, then the place is inhabited and people go through here often enough to justify building it."

"Does that mean there's no dangerous predators, poisonous stuff, diseases, cannibals, or man-eating monsters there?"

"It means they're not nearly as likely. Especially the cannibals and man-eating monsters."

Usopp, Nami and Chopper breathed a slight sigh of relief, and Luffy breathed one of disappointment.

After docking the ship they found an old broken sign laying on the ground that read 'Monkey Island'. It looked like there was more written there, but the sign was too far gone to make any of it out. Not that they cared, as the name alone was enough to calm their nerves and make them think it was likely a rather friendly place. Robin was the only one who noticed the newer sign in the bushes that read 'Voodoo Island', but she didn't say anything.

As they followed a path that led through the jungle, they noticed it was surrounded by a vast number of wooden carvings. Far too many to be normal.

"What's with all these things?"

"They're called tikis, but there sure are a lot of them."

"Maybe they're leftovers from carving competitions."

"Or maybe they're just unsold merchandise that was thrown away."

"AAAHHH!"

"What is it?"

"I just saw one of them move!"

They looked around for a few seconds before they spotted the mouths of the tikis shift into grins. Then the hundreds of tikis all got up and charged at them armed with spears, sword clubs, regular clubs, knives, and in the case for a few of them, pliers. As Nami, Usopp and Chopper panicked, Luffy, Sanji and Zorro attacked. Robin just held back with a calm smile on her face.

"Gum-gum Gatling!"

"Oni giri!"

"Flanchet Shoot!"

Groups of them went flying with each hit. Despite their wooden bodies, the strength of these living tikis were clearly far below what the Straw Hats could handle with ease. Their numbers and the element of surprise looked to be their biggest advantages. When they realized that, Usopp, Nami and Chopper began fighting back as well.

"Exploding star!"

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

"Usopp hammer!"

And Chopper took his human form and began fighting them off.

As they battled their way through, a group of tiny tikis jumped down from above, latched onto their backs, held on tight, and then began pulling at their hair with pliers. This distracted them enough to create an opening for the other tikis. But Luffy was having none of that. He ripped the tiki off his back, threw it at the tiki horde, then punched and pulled the tikis off his friends.

"Thanks Luffy."

The fight continued, and despite a few close calls, the Straw Hats won and suffered nothing more than a few small scratches.

"That was fun," said Luffy.

"Those tikis were alive. How is that possible?" said Nami.

"We're in the Grand Line," said Robin. "While most things can be explained, literally anything is possible here and things that are impossible elsewhere happen on a regular basis here, so you shouldn't be surprised when something strange occurs."

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji nodded in agreement.

After some chat they continued onward.

.

"Hold it right there!"

They looked up to see someone wearing a form covering robe made of straw and wood, with a masked hood attached to it, and was carrying a spear. With only their forearms exposed it was impossible to tell who it was, but from the voice and the height, they could tell it was a young girl. She was standing above them on a tree branch, positioned to attack.

"You won't go any further. My village will not allow..."

The Straw Hats were confused at her sudden pause.

"CUUUUUTE!" she cried as she launched herself at them like a rocket, moving so fast they couldn't follow. Before they even knew what was happening, she was behind them, holding Chopper in her arms.

"Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute! Kyuuuute!"

Chopper was freaked out and trying to get away, but she was hugging him too tightly. Then Nami grabbed her and dragged them along. The girl didn't seem to mind as long as she had what she seemed to think was the cutest thing on the planet. But Chopper was another story. He wanted to get away, but so far his efforts were for not. So he changed tactics by changing form. He took his human form and threw her off. The girl landed in Luffy's arms while her outfit was still in Nami's hands.

Now that they were able to get a look at her, they saw she looked to be around 10 years old, had long dark green hair, tanned skin with white tribal markings painted on, was skinny as a toothpick, wore a green dress with running shoes, and was really cute. She blushed, jumped out of his arms, said "This isn't over!" and took off running.

"What was that about?"

"From the sounds of it, she was just trying to protect her village. And who can blame her? We are pirates after all, and we're trespassing on this island," said Robin.

"Those living tikis were probably just there to do the same thing," said Zorro.

.

They soon found a village. It looked like it used to be a sizable town filled with modern buildings, but the majority of it was now in ruins. Buildings had been smashed, slashed, burned, blown up, and bulldozed. It had been reduced to a fraction of what it once was. And what was left wasn't in good shape. It looked like everything that wasn't completely destroyed was badly damaged.

"What happened?"

"This place was attacked."

A minuter later...

"Wait. This place has been attacked repeatedly. Some of this destruction is old, but some of it's fresh," said Robin.

"Wow, talk about bad luck. Getting hit this hard over and over again? I'd hate to be these guys," said Usopp.

Then a group of people came running up. They were a mixture of regular white people, and tanned people with tribal markings, and all of them had weapons and farm tools that could be used as such. An old man who seemed to be their leader stepped forth.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're pirates," Luffy replied with a grin and without a second of thought.

The crowd tensed up and readied their weapons.

"Are you with the Voodoo Master?"

"No, never heard of him. We're the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates."

The crowd suddenly breathed a big sigh of relief and eased up. As they did their leader put a hand to his chin and thought about something.

"I'll make you a deal. You pirates are always on the hunt for treasure, and I know where you can get plenty. The Voodoo Master's forces have been terrorizing us for ages. All the damage you see here is their doing. They've taken everything from us, including our people. Our men and women have been forced into slavery, and all our attempts to stop them have failed miserably. But they do have plenty of treasure. If you can get rid of them for us, you can help yourselves to their treasure. Interested?"

Usopp and Chopper were too scared to try attacking voodoo using pirates, Nami had berri symbols in her eyes and was drooling at the thought of a mountain of gold and jewels, Robin seemed a little interested, and Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji smiled at the thought of kicking some ass.

"I think we might be willing to help," said Nami. "What can you tell us about these guys? And how much treasure are we talking?"

"Come I'll let you know everything we know."

.

A while later they had gotten the full rundown. The Voodoo Master arrived on the island a few years ago. Where he came from, his true identity, and the source and depth of his powers were all unknown. Using his voodoo magic, he took over the wildlife, the local tribes, and then the whole island. He raised the dead, summoned spirits, cast powerful curses, took whatever and whoever he wanted, crushed everyone stood against him, enslaved everyone in his path, turned countless men and women into mindless zombies, and has been oppressing them ever since. Whenever people came to the island, they always either fled, or fell victim to his might and got killed or enslaved. Except for the pirates who willingly joined him.

The Voodoo Master's forces were strong. The local tribes were primitive and simple, yet formidable and savage warriors who had protected the island from countless threats, over countless generations. They had always been on good terms with the townsfolk and enjoyed a mutually beneficial relationship, so seeing them enslaved into mindless voodoo zombies was heartbreaking. His other voodoo zombie forces included pirates, marines, and sailors who stopped there, and never escaped. He also had a number of loyal subordinates that chose to side with him, a bunch of which were great warriors, and a few even had devil fruit powers. One of those devil fruits had the power to bring tikis to life, maybe two of them were zoan types, and while they lacked sufficient details, it seemed one had a plant based power, and another had a tail. There was also another one with large claws who had been seen sailing to and from the island, but they didn't know anything about him, as they had yet to meet him or find anyone who'd ever seen him in action. He could have just been a messenger boy or something for all they knew.

All of it was pretty good information, as it gave them a general idea of what they were up against, and what to look out for. It also left Usopp and Chopper terrified, and left Nami torn between her fear of the walking dead and imminent death, and her lust for treasure. But as usual, her lust for treasure was winning out.

.

As they were all still taking it in, something happened. They heard crashing sounds, and felt the ground rumble. Something was heading their way, and it was big. They rushed outside to the sight of a gigantic tiki walking into the town, trampling everything in its wake. It was nearly 30 feet high and almost 15 feet wide, it had relatively short legs, huge feet, and it looked to have a huge bonfire going inside it, judging by the flames coming out of its head.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Awesome!"

"That giant tiki's a weapon they created so they can crush their enemies and suppress us without putting a lick of effort into it. I can't believe it's attacking now."

Luffy cracked his knuckles, and the crew prepared for battle.

"Gum-Gum, pistol!"

Luffy punched it hard enough to make it stumble back, Sanji followed up by jumping into the air and delivering a series of powerful kicks to its front, and then Zorro slashed it, leaving deep gashes all over. And yet it withstood their attacks and was undeterred. Then it retaliated by powering up its flames and unleashing them out of its mouth like a giant flamethrower. The Straw Hats barely managed to escape getting roasted. It then attacked by kicking debris at them, but they either dodged the pieces or struck them down. Then the pirates went on the offensive again. Usopp launched a barrage of exploding stars, Zorro cut it up, Sanji hit it with a barrage of powerful kicks, and Luffy used his Gum-Gum gatling. The giant tiki then changed tactics and tried hosing them down with boiling hot yellow liquid.

"What is this stuff?!"

"It's tree sap!"

"Careful, you'll get stuck if you get hit by it!"

The sheer amount of boiling sap it was producing ensured they had a hard time dodging it, and an even harder time avoiding it as it was completely covering the ground. First Nami and Usopp narrowly avoided a scalding stream, then landed in the sap getting their feet stuck, which caused them to fall in and get stuck. Then Robin had to dive into the cooling sap on the ground to avoid getting burned alive, which caused her to get stuck as well.

With three of their members down thanks to the hot sap, and Chopper suddenly having the girl from earlier latch onto him as if they were covered in the sap, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji realized they had to act fast to take it down before they all got caught in the sap. So they struck hard with punches, slashes and kicks, causing more damage and making it fall on its side. But then it got up again and started using its flames.

"How do we take this guy out?!"

"Quick! Put out the fires in that thing and clog its mouth to stop the sap!" Usopp yelled.

Zorro then took notice of what looked to be a broken water tower lying on its side nearby. And it was right beside the ocean. With a smirk he sliced through its base, then picked the whole thing up and quickly carried the whole thing into the water. Luffy saw that, stretched his arms out, grabbed it, lifted it over to the deeper water, scooped it full, and then brought it back to the tiki and threw it into the air where it fell on the tiki, dousing the flames, disabling the flamethrower, and cooling the sap. As they did that Sanji began kicking boulders into its mouth to clog it up.

With the giant tiki's offensive capabilities now disabled, the monster trio were able to safely wail on it until it was reduced down to piles of broken pieces of wood. At one point Zorro cut it open and sap sprayed out with unexpected force. Zorro only got a little bit on him, but his blades got covered in it and they stuck together. But that didn't stop them from finishing it off.

.

With the giant tiki now defeated, Sanji helped Nami and Robin up out of the sap. Robin was clearly irritated, and Nami was furiously ranting and raving because her clothes were ruined, and she was all hot and sticky. (And she didn't get those results the way she wanted to. XD)

The villagers couldn't believe what they just saw. These pirates had just taken on the Voodoo Master's greatest weapon, and not only did they survive, they won. They turned it into a pile of kindling. They rushed over to congratulate and thank the Straw Hats, and they also led them to where they could get washed up. And Zorro was warned not to try putting his swords back in their sheaths, or he'd never get them back out again.

A short while later the girls were in a bathhouse, scrubbing off the sap. Their clothes were ruined, but the locals were happy to provide them with some spare clothing. Nami was griping and complaining for a while, but then the girl from earlier came in wearing a towel.

"Here," she said as she handed them a bottle. "This stuff will get the sap off quick and easy. And it's easy to wash off afterwards."

"Thank you. I don't think we caught your name."

"It's Tia."

"Thank you Tia."

"Listen, the others may have told you what they know about the Voodoo Master, but they don't know what I know. The second they found out about voodoo, they declared it to be evil and forbade anyone from learning anything about it. When you get right down to it, not only do they know nothing, they're all too stupid and stubborn to ever try changing that. But I'm not like them. I'm smart enough to realize that voodoo magic can be pretty powerful stuff and I've studied it as much as I could. I was only able to learn about some of the basics, but I can still help you out a lot."

"Okay, tell us all you know."

.

As the girls were cleaning up and talking in the bath, the guys were off doing other things. Usopp got just as much sap on him and was currently washing it off. Sanji was struggling to find a spot to spy on the girls. Luffy killed a sea monster in one hit, and was now dragging it off to be cooked up. Chopper was enjoying being praised by the grateful locals. And Zorro was visiting someone about fixing his swords.

"I got good news. I got some stuff that'll clean that sap off quick and easy. Hang on a sec... Wait... The last bottle's gone. Alright, in that case I'll have to scrub them the old fashioned way. It'll take a while, but I can loan you some spare swords until I'm done."

The spare swords were a long way from his legendary blades, but they would do just fine. Unless his opponents had some epic swordsmen or something in their ranks.

Luffy decided to wash up before dinner, and went into what he thought was the entrance to the men's baths. Instead it turned out to be a hut with a bunch of covered tubes and a lever. He curiously pulled the lever, which removed the caps and uncovered the tubes, and was instantly greeted with the sight of Nico Robin completely naked. She was above the steamy water and was scrubbing her legs clean. Looking at another tube, he saw Nami in the nude, with her bottom half submerged in the water, and the girl from earlier, covered only with a towel. The tubes had mirrors in them and provided views of the women's baths from multiple angles for easy peeping. Sanji would've killed to have been there. And then he probably would've died from a nosebleed.

After memorizing their beautiful naked forms, Luffy suddenly remembered how much Nami charged for seeing her naked, and decided to close off the tubes, leave, and pretend he didn't see a thing.

.

Everyone was now chowing down on the sea monster, while Nami spoke up.

"Listen: We lucked out and got a bunch of information, so we know the basics about what we're up against. But we only got the basics, and pretty much none of the details, so they're almost guarantied to have a bunch of surprises waiting in store for us. We do know that they had a giant tiki that used melted sap as a weapon, and we have no reason to believe there aren't more like that, so we need to be prepared. We'll need to pack something to use as shields to help block it. And maybe some extra clothes and stuff in case we get hit by sap again."

It made sense. Nami insisted the locals provide them with that stuff and persisted until they gave in. Each of them got a backup outfit, Zorro borrowed a second set of swords, bringing his total to six, and Chopper, Nami, Robin and Usopp each got a makeshift tower shield made from some broken pieces of wood that were nailed together. Not exactly high quality shields, but if the only thing they're getting hit with is hot sap, then they should work just fine.

"Before we go, Tia, that little girl who was clinging to Chopper earlier, told me and Robin what she knew about voodoo," said Nami. "The shortened version is; she didn't know much about the guy we're going up against, but standard Voodoo masters are practitioners of something called the Loa, and follow its religion to receive magic powers. These powers work by controlling a magical essence called mojo, which this island is thick with, especially at the temple. They use dolls, magical charms, amulets, and powders to confuse their enemies, inflict curses, create and control voodoo zombies, and converse with the spirits."

"Sounds crazy. What about the zombies?"

"Voodoo zombies, unlike the walking dead zombies, aren't even dead. They were normal men and women that were captured, painted from head to foot, and had curses placed upon them that stole their souls and erased their minds and emotions, turning them into obedient slaves that work as guardians, servants, and slave labour."

"Wait, so the voodoo zombies aren't dead, they're just mind controlled?" asked Usopp.

"Something like that. And it sounds like they don't try to eat people either."

Usopp, Chopper, and Nami had been overcome by fear when they first heard about the zombies. Nami calmed down after talking to Tia, and now Usopp and Chopper were breathing sighs of relief. Finding out that these so-called zombies weren't the flesh eating monsters they were picturing, really calmed their nerves.

"By the way," added Robin. "Once someone has been zombified there is still a way to save them and return them to normal. You need to destroy the objects housing their souls, which is usually a pot, jar or jewel. You could also bring them back to their senses by feeding them salt, but if you do that they'll die shortly afterwards."

Everybody took note of that, except for Luffy, who didn't understand any of it.

"This sounds like it'll be easier than what we went through with Baroque Works," said Zorro.

"He's right. Crocodile had an entire army and was one of the Seven Warlords. There's no way some guy with dolls and a few magic tricks has anything on them. Right?" said Sanji.

"Come to think of it, this island's not far from Alabasta, and you were working with Crocodile himself. Do you know anything about this guy?" Nami asked Robin.

She thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I do recall hearing about a Voodoo master a while back. He certainly wasn't an ally of Crocodile, but he wasn't seen as a threat either. He took out a small handful of Millions, and the ones that got away were freaked out by him. But he never left his island, the island wasn't on any frequented routes, and there was nothing there that made it worth going to. So Crocodile ordered Baroque Works to just try to avoid the place for a while. If the people there caused any real problems before they took over Alabasta, then Crocodile would send in some numbered agents to deal with it. At the time it was just one small random issue amongst countless other much larger issues. I didn't see any need to pay much attention to it, let alone look into it, so I don't know anymore than that."

"Sounds like he's just another cowardly bully who only preys on the weak. This should be easy."

"Alright, let's go!" said Luffy.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island...

A marine captain was brought before a huge man in tribal clothing. Surrounding them was well over a hundred warriors, and a couple hundred captured marines.

"Captain Marcel. You came here with a thousand soldiers, and you all crushed with ease. The time has come for you to learn why even the Seven Warlords don't dare to cross paths with me."

"Voodoo Master, you'll die for what you've done!"

He held up a voodoo doll in the likeness of the marine captain. Suddenly the captain shot up into the air and stayed suspended there. The Voodoo Master broke and tore off the left arm of the doll, and suddenly Captain Marcel's arm broke like a twig and was torn off by an invisible force as he screamed in pain and blood came out like a fountain. Then he did the same to the right arm. Marcel's right arm also broke like a twig and tore off as he screamed and bled. Then he did the same to the left leg. And then the right. Reduced to a limbless, screaming, crying, bleeding torso, captain Marcel begged for death. And he got it as the Voodoo Master crushed the doll in his hand. Marcel's rib cage and internal organs were crushed like straw and grapes under a giant boulder.

"Remember this! There is no escape! There is no salvation! The only fates that awaits those who oppose me are lives of slavery, and gruesome deaths!"

.


	2. Jungle

Voodoo Island.

Part 2: Jungle.

.

.

The Straw Hats left the village and were heading through the jungle. They brought extra supplies in case it got ruined by the sap spraying tikis like what happened at the village. Nami had a map of the island and Usopp brought a pair of leashes to keep Zorro and Luffy from wandering off and getting lost. They refused to wear them.

Much of the jungle was dense and quite hard to get through, but there were a couple paths for easier travel. Luffy looked at the map and insisted on the scenic route, which took them through villages of savages and the territories of dangerous animals before reaching the Voodoo Master's fortress. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were loudly against that plan, instead wanting to either take the easy shortcut route the giant tiki used, or just hop on the Going Merry and circle the island to get there, but the rest were okay with Luffy's route.

The path they were on was rather narrow, and overgrown in places. The path was cleared as Zorro cut through everything in it and Sanji kicked the debris out of the way. And as they traversed the paths on the island, they had some silly conversations.

.

Meanwhile, on the easy shortcut...

"Someone just took out the giant tiki. There's no doubt the villagers have tried to send them straight to us. If they're stupid enough to accept their offers, then that means they'll be coming down this road."

"And with all the traps and curses we got on it, and everybody waiting to ambush them, it doesn't matter how strong they are, it's still a thousand death sentences."

A small army of armed warriors were waiting eagerly for someone to come down the road. Having no idea that the Straw Hats had taken a different path.

.

Nami was freaked out by a huge spider and nearly bitten by a snake, so she got in between the others for safety. She then loudly complained that they should have taken the main road like she wanted, instead of the most obviously dangerous path on the entire island. Having no idea that Luffy had actually chosen the safest route possible.

.

After a while they made to the first village. It was surrounded by a wall made of logs, there was a gate, and inside there were straw huts. It was mostly abandoned, but there were a few guys there. Warriors from the looks of them. They were fit, muscular, wore masks, and were equipped with with primitive, yet deadly weapons, including spears, spiked clubs, poisonous darts, tomahawks, huge bones, and balls that got set on fire and launched from miniature catapults. And judging by the way they moved, their markings, and the white paint that covered them, it seemed safe to assume that they were the voodoo zombies. When they noticed the Straw Hats casually strolling into the village, they attacked. And were instantly crushed. The tribal men were very strong and tough, but against the likes of Luffy, Sanji and Zorro, they couldn't even serve as a warm up.

The next two villages were more of the same. Very few were there and they were no match for the Straw Hats. The trips getting to those villages proved far more difficult than dealing with the warriors defending them.

Later they found themselves at the shore. Also there was a horde of tikis. These ones were about their size, making them bigger than the first group of tikis they fought, but far smaller than the giant one. The tikis were motionless, but they weren't about to fall for that again. They unleashed their attacks and instantly destroyed every tiki they could find. During their rampage of destruction, they noticed the tikis still weren't moving. They weren't fighting back, running away, or anything like that. It was like they really were just regular tikis.

"AAAHH! What are ya doing?"

They turned and saw a creepy-looking man carrying two tikis. He had dark messy hair, sharp teeth, was just a little bit bigger than Zorro, had a muscular yet slim build, was dressed casually, and had long claws at the ends of his fingers. He looked like he could've been one of the Meowban Brothers, and he was furious. He dropped what he was carrying and stormed over. It was Ussop who stepped up to handle it.

"Look, all the other tikis we've found attacked us, so-"

Before Usopp could finish, he was kicked in the face and sent flying back. The man was not interested in excuses. The Straw Hats readied for a fight. Sanji and Zorro ran in.

"Carve-Carve, slash!"

Sanji was cut in the gut and went down. Zorro slashed him, but he blocked with his claws.

"Carve-Carve, carving!"

Zorro's blades were cut into tiny pieces, and then he was given a kick to the jaw and sent tumbling backwards into a tree. Then he jumped over Luffy's punch and used him as a springboard to launch himself at the girls, as they raised their shields to protect themselves.

"Carve-Carve, shred!"

The man landed behind them as Nami and Robin's shields and clothes exploded off them in countless pieces, all too tiny to do anything with. The girls screamed and tried to cover their nudity.

"Exploding star!"

Usopp's shot hit its mark and the man was stopped cold by the explosion.

"Gum-Gum hammer!"

Luffy twisted his arms, grabbed him, lifted him up, spun him around and slammed him into the ground so hard that he left a deep impact. The man was down and out.

By then Robin had sprouted a few more hands and used them to cover up their nudity. It looked like they were being groped, and despite covering up all the important parts, it was arguably just as sexy and erotic as them going naked, if not even more so. Most of the guys failed to glimpse their bodies before they covered up, but the sight of them in the groping bikinis certainly made up for it.

.

A short while later the girls were properly redressed, Zorro replaced his sliced up swords with the backup blades, injuries had been treated, the man had been tied up, and everybody was waiting for him to wake up so they could pump him for information. This guy had to be with the Voodoo Master, and thus must have known everything about him, including all his strengths and weaknesses. All they had to do was beat the information out of him.

As it turned out the man wasn't actually with the Voodoo Master. His name was Oz Warcraft. He was an artist who used his Carve-Carve devil fruit powers to make statues, sculptures, and carvings of all kinds. His works ranged from priceless masterpieces, to cheap junk, and everywhere in between, and he made them in every style and form he could think of, in order to access as many markets as possible and sell his stuff to as many people as possible. He was almost guarantied to have something you'd like, no matter who you were.

The Voodoo Master was one of his best customers and he was there to sell a shipment of his wares. The tikis that they decided to destroy. When asked about the ones that came to life and attacked them earlier, he denied having anything to do with that. The tikis themselves were no doubt ones he'd made, but his powers were limited to cutting and carving. It was one of the Voodoo Master's men who had the power to bring them to life.

"Did you know he's been using those things to attack and terrorize people?!" Nami demanded.

"I guess you idiots didn't know this, but when you buy something legitimately, you own it and have the right to do what you want with it. And I'm not delusional, self righteous, or a hero. I do what's best for business. And selling to the people who buy the most without trying to stiff ya on the bill, _is always_ what's best for business," said Oz.

In her fury she tried bashing his skull in with her Clima-Tact. But he caught it before it could connect.

"How did..."

"Claws."

There was an awkward silence as they realized how stupid they were to try tying him up when his huge and obvious claws could cut through swords with ease.

Then Oz backhanded Nami hard enough to knock her out. Then Sanji began roaring at him and he responded in kind. Sanji's view of chivalry stated that no man should ever hit any woman no matter what, whereas Oz's view of chivalry stated that should a woman attack, especially with a weapon, then she has abandoned her rights to such acts of chivalry and should not be given any more than the average man at best. Both men loudly defended their opposing viewpoints on the subject, and kept at it without giving an inch, until Nami woke up and knocked them both out. Then she stormed off.

They parted ways not long after. Oz had to go replenish his stock of tikis. It wasn't until after he left that Nami and Robin realized that Oz had stolen their money. Possibly when he shredded their clothes. They chased after him to the beach and saw him leaving on his large boat.

"Hey! Come back with my money!" Nami screamed.

"I'm charging ya for the tikis!" he yelled back. "And there's not enough here to cover them anyway!"

Luffy could have rocketed over there, but he found the yelling match between them to be funny, and Oz was making a few good points. Nami didn't want to pay and was making up every excuse she could think of to not only justify that, but also charge him instead. But he countered all of them. He attacked them and injured her friends: He had a right to defend his merchandise… Destroyed their expensive clothing: He was fluent in fashion and knew for a fact that those outfits were cheap stuff they could get anywhere, and were second hand from the looks of them… Saw them naked, which she charges a fortune for: Those greedy whores aren't worth that much by a long shot, and he was already passed them when their clothes came off, so he didn't see anything anyway… Assaulted her: That was in self defence… His tikis had been attacking them ever since they first came to the island: Those were owned by someone else… He destroyed their shields and Zorro's swords: That's what you do in battle. Besides, the shields were worthless garbage, and those clearly discount blades weren't worth enough to cover the rest of what they owed anyway…

As she struggled to think of something else, he sailed out of hearing range and she broke down in tears. She had been defeated at her own game of greedy business excuses. And it hurt almost as much as losing her money and all those expensive jewels Robins used to bribe her way onto the ship. Sanji was furious that Nami was crying, Luffy thought their argument was funny, Robin was still pissed off at him, but she didn't show much emotion, Chopper didn't mind much, and Usopp and Zorro found it refreshing to see Nami get a taste of her own medicine.

.

After getting patched up, they were on their way again. Even if they disregarded the loss of money, Nami, Robin, and Zorro couldn't believe their rotten luck on this island. The girls had already lost two full outfits each, and Zorro had already gone through six swords. Their originals were covered in sap, the replacements had been shredded into tiny pieces, and now they were down to the backup spares for those replacements. And they hadn't even reached where the Voodoo Master was hiding out yet. At this rate by the time Zorro clashed against a fellow swordsman, he will have already run out of swords, and the girls would wind up running around naked in no time, and end up having to stay that way until they finally escaped that accursed island. (Sanji and Usopp were happy enough about that to start dancing, at least until Nami punched them out.)

.

As they went from place to place, things progressed much like a side scrolling beat 'em up game. They entered small villages, were attacked on sight by everybody who lived there, sometimes with irregular weapons or something, and they crushed all of them while continuously moving forward. There were villages of zombified savages, but there were also villages full of zombified pirates and marines, a bunch of whom belonged to Baroque Works.

By battling through more familiar opponents, they were able to confirm something they started suspecting during their previous fights. The voodoo zombies were physically stronger and tougher than they should've been, but they were a lot slower, and they seemed to only possess a fraction of the skills they should have had. They guessed that was a side effect of becoming zombies. Despite the increased strength and durability, the lack of speed and skills made them weaker overall. But in the end they all agreed that having a weakened army working for you was still a lot better than having no army working for you.

.

Meanwhile the Voodoo Master's forces were trying to figure out what happened to ones who destroyed the giant tiki. They'd waited for quite a while for them to come, but they were no shows. Ultimately they concluded that they weren't coming that way, so they began searching the island for where they might be hiding. Not only did their results come up empty, they kept getting caught in their own traps. After a while they concluded that instead of advancing forward, or finding a place to hide out, whoever destroyed the giant tiki must have turned tail and fled the island afterwards, fearing what else might be waiting for them. So they all regrouped, turned around, and headed back to base.

.

The Straw Hats made it through the jungle, and found what they assumed to be the Voodoo Master's base. An ancient temple that was partially reconstructed for modern use. There were buildings, turrets, and watchtowers added on, a great many cannons and mortars were positioned to defend the place from attacks from the sea, there was a lagoon nearby that held a number of ships, and there was an army of voodoo zombies and living tikis roaming the grounds. One look at the defences told them that if they had tried to attack from the sea, their ship easily could have been completely annihilated, and making it to shore at all, even at the cost of their ship, would have been quite unlikely. And while most of the defences were set up to protect them from attacking ships, it was easy enough to see that there were more than enough weapons poised to take out threats sneaking up from the jungle. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper took one look and turned to stone in fear.

"No way! This is crazy! No way they have enough treasure to die over! We're turning around and heading back now before they see us!" said Nami, with Usopp and Chopper quickly agreeing.

"Uh, our captain's already started the attack," Zorro pointed out.

They slowly and fearfully turned to see that Luffy had charged in and was already tearing through the hordes of foes before him.

"YOU IDIOT!"

As Luffy cleared the area, destroying towers, turrets, cannons, buildings, and everything else in his path, the Voodoo Master's forces took notice and started sounding the alarms. Their cover was blown, and they had no time to think up a plan of attack, so they had little choice but to charge in and hope for the best.

.

Meanwhile, back with the Voodoo Master's main forces…

Having already concluded that whoever destroyed the giant tiki had fled the island, the Voodoo Master's main forces were en route back to their temple base when a call came in on a transponder snail.

"Hello?"

_"__Where are you?!" _

"We were looking to ambush the intruders, but they already fled the island, so we're returning to base."

_"__Fools! They're already at the temple! They came from the jungle and are running rampant and tearing the place apart!" _

"WHAT?"

_"__Get back here now!" _

They all took off running as fast as they could. How these intruders got past them to attack their home base from the most vulnerable angle, while it was poorly guarded due to most of their best warriors waiting to ambush them on the road, was a mystery. The fact that they did all that and now had the upper hand, was far too much to be a coincidence. This had to be a carefully thought out plan, made by a mastermind who still had a lot more in store for them.

.

"Luffy you idiot! Take out the cannons that are actually pointed at us! Zorro! Turn around and go the other way!"

Nami was getting infuriated by her idiot captain and crew-mates. They were in a life or death battle against an army of zombies, while getting shot at by guns and cannons, and they're all acting like it's a game. Zorro kept getting lost, Luffy kept getting sidetracked into taking out things that were no threat to them, Sanji kept swooning over the sexy girl zombies, Robin went on break as soon as she took out a bunch of them, and Chopper and Usopp kept panicking and running away, (and mostly she was with them.) Why couldn't they ever try to plan anything out instead of rushing in? This whole thing was completely reckless and completely stupid.

But if there was one upside, it was that despite all the craziness, things seemed to be working. The Voodoo Master's forces and defences were falling, and the area was getting less dangerous. They could still be killed at any time, but their odds of survival were somehow improving. In fact, with the way things were going, the odds of victory looked to be in their favour. As long as their foes didn't spring any huge traps or call in some super strong reinforcements. And with her position at the back, she was the least likely to get taken out.

Suddenly a small army emerged from the jungle. They looked to be powerful, they wasted no time attacking, and with their positions the Straw Hats were now outflanked and caught in a killing field. And Nami was the closest to them.

She screamed and ran.

"AAAAHHH! It's a trap! Luffy get us outta here!"

Seeing what was going on, Usopp and Chopper also panicked, while Zorro, Sanji and Robin got worried. Luffy on the other hand just grinned, sent himself into the air, grabbed his friends one after another, wrapped his arm around them a couple times, and then blasted off using his gum-gum rocket.

.

They were launched over the temple and landed in a clearing on the other side. Nami, Usopp and Chopper screamed the whole way, Zorro and Robin were okay, Luffy laughed, and Sanji was overcome with perverted joy from being pressed up against Nami. Luffy used his Gum-Gum Balloon before they hit the ground to make sure nobody got hurt. They were still kinda annoyed.

"Wait. You left Tia back there," said Robin.

"She's back at her village."

"No she's not. She's been following us the whole time."

"Also, she's been making fun of Nami the whole time," added Luffy.

"WHAT?!"

"You couldn't handle the bugs and snakes on the way here, and she was making fun of you for it."

"If you knew she was there the whole time then why didn't say anything?!"

"It was funny," said Luffy.

"We could've gotten lost on the way here, and she could've helped with that," said Robin.

"I assumed you already knew about her. She cracked up laughing a couple of times," said Zorro.

Nami started yelling, but Usopp calmed her down by pointing out that clearly she had a knack for staying hidden, so odds were she could easily hide from them and escape notice, so she was probably safe enough and they shouldn't have to worry about her.

Then they noticed that they were getting surrounded by walking tikis. There was an army of them, numbering well into the hundreds, maybe over a thousand, and there were different kinds. About a quarter of them were the tiny tikis they first fought, most of the rest were man-sized ones armed with stone age weaponry, some of them were tall and skinny and spat out poisoned darts, some were short and wide and spat out fireballs, a few were huge and looked much like extremely broad giant primates that were partially covered with wooden spikes and were able to breath fire, and a few were stacked on top of each other to form totem poles that could unleash a barrage of assorted ranged attacks.

And beyond that army of tikis, standing on the back steps of the temple, was a large man with dark skin. He was wearing grass, wooden tiki-like armour, and a giant wooden mask that completely covered his head and most of his chest, and was carrying a rifle with a bayonet on it. The man pointed to the pirates and the tikis attacked. The Straw Hats wasted no time responding.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!"

"Oni-Giri!"

"Exploding Star!"

"Anti-Manner kick course!"

"Hundred Hands Slap!"

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

"Hiaaah!"

Luffy hit them with a barrage of punches, Sanji hit them with a barrage of kicks, Zorro cut through them like they were made of cardboard, Usopp started blowing them up, Chopper took his human form and started punching his way through them, Nami summoned a cloud so she could strike them with lightning, and Robin had her arms sprout out on them and deliver beat-downs. Unfortunately they were made of wood, so Robin's attacks were doing nothing, and Chopper was hurting his hands with each punch. Both of them had to fall back and rely on the others.

"Hey, I'll bet that guy's the one controlling the tikis. If you can take him out, you can take them all out."

"I'm on it! Gum-Gum Whip!"

Luffy knocked a dozen of them out of the way with a single kick. Then he ran straight to him. A bunch of the tikis launched their ranged attacks, but Luffy dodged them. One of the primate tikis jumped in front of him to cut him off, then punched him with its giant spiked fists, but Luffy dodged again and then retaliated with punches of his own, hitting hard enough to break its tusks and fangs off and smash its face in. As it fell, Luffy, in an astounding display of raw power, picked it up, spun around and hurled it at the totem poles, taking out all the ones in that direction. Then he punched out a few of the other totem poles to help clear them out.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!"

Bang!

Luffy sent himself flying to the man, who aimed and fired his rifle. The bullet hit Luffy right in the heart and killed his momentum, but being rubber it didn't cause any damage. It was one hell of a shot though.

"That won't work on me!" said Luffy as it bounced off.

"Impressive."

"Are you the Voodoo Master?"

"I'm his right hand man and the strongest member of his forces, the Tiki Lord. And my Tiki-Tiki devil fruit grants me the power to bring wooden carvings such as wooden statues and tikis to life. I have an army at my disposal, not that I need any help crushing the likes of you."

He suddenly transformed into a giant wooden tiki statue, standing slightly taller and a lot thinner than the giant one they fought in the village, with oversized arms, huge fists, oversized feet, and really short legs. He then slammed his fist into the ground where Luffy was standing an instant before. The Tiki Lord kept trying to crush Luffy, who kept dodging the attacks and then followed up with a series of punches. Each hit did a bit of visible damage, but it was easy to see that it meant nothing to the Tiki Lord. It was like trying to bring down a stone building by chipping tiny pebbles off it. The small dents and knocked off splinters may as well have been trimmed body hair.

But that didn't deter Luffy one bit. He wrapped his arms around him, lifted him up, and hit him with a thunderous suplex. The Tiki Lord hit the ground so hard that it shook the earth and caused enough damage to partially split him open. Luffy then hit him with a second and third suplex that crushed his tikis. Once he got back up, he was suddenly sent face first into the ground as Luffy hit him with a DDT.

The Straw Hats were clearly winning. They'd taken a few hits, but the tikis were getting destroyed and the Tiki Lord had all he could take. He was forced to turn back before the impacts ripped him apart. But when he did so, his mask broke into pieces and fell apart, revealing his face and head. From their view the huge mask had disguised how big his head was, but now it was gone, revealing his giant head that was almost as big as all the rest of him combined. Luffy cracked up laughing at the sight of it, followed by some of the other Straw Hats when they saw it.

"Sure you're his right hand man, and not the _head_ of his forces?" joked Usopp.

Once Luffy stopped laughing the fight resumed. With his gun, tiki army, and giant tiki form all having failed him, and no allies there to back him up, he was running short on options. Luffy on the other hand, was easily able to pummel him with a Gum-Gum Gatling. The Tiki Lord took the beating of his life, and he had nothing left when Luffy went in for the finishing blow.

"Gum-Gum, Bazooka!"

The Tiki Lord was sent flying off and he disappeared into the sky with a twinkle in the distance. With him defeated all the tikis lost their powers and fell lifeless.

The Straw Hats won a great victory by taking out not only the Voodoo Master's right hand man, but also the army of living tikis that plagued the island. But the battle was just getting started.

.


	3. Battlefield

Voodoo Island.

Part 3: Battlefield.

.

.

The Straw Hats had just invaded the Voodoo Master's territory, devastated his defences, crushed his zombie hordes, took out his strongest man, and completely wiped out the armies of living tikis in the process. And the real battle was just beginning.

"Listen," said Nami. "We don't have any more time to rest. The Voodoo Master's forces are weakened and confused right now. In order to win, we need to press our advantage and strike before they can recover."

"Alright, I'm going after the Voodoo guy. He's in there, right?" said Luffy.

"He should be."

"Alright, sounds good. If that tiki guy was the Voodoo Master's right hand man, then the rest of them should mostly just be leftovers. We'll join you in there once we finish them off," said Zorro.

Luffy ran off to find the entrance, steamrolling everything in his path in the process. 'Everything in his path' included all the cannons, and most of the forces outside. Three strong fighters tried cutting him off, (one was a mouse girl, one was a huge lizard, and one looked like an orc,) but they were knocked away like bowling pins. He found a closed entrance and punched the door down and charged in, right into a small army that was waiting in the halls.

.

With Luffy rampaging inside, the rest of the Straw Hats split up. Nami tried sneaking off to find where they might be hiding their treasure, in the hopes of stealing as much as she could before the rest of the crew had a chance to claim their fair shares, at which point she would pretend she hadn't taken any yet and then make up excuses to claim an unfair share of the remaining loot. And to get away with that she had to sneak around and stay out of sight. Lucky for her the area around the temple was a mixture of cleared paths, with small spots clear cut when needed for whatever reasons, and dense foliage, so finding a way to sneak around undetected wasn't hard.

Or so she thought.

She was suddenly confronted by a girl in a revealing dress, holding a fighting staff. At first she nearly panicked, then she realized that the girl was smaller than she was, and didn't look like much of a threat at all. She was small, cute, fit, had her dark hair in buns, and was impressively busty and curvy for someone so small. Nami stood up, confident that she could take her.

"You must be with the pirates that are attacking."

"And who might you be?"

"The name's Nel, and I'm a fighter."

"I'm Nami."

Nami readied her clima tact and took her stance. She blocked the first strike, but then Nel knocked it away and hit her with a series of strikes. Nami was hit in the foot, stomach, leg, arm, and both sides of her head. As she hit the ground, Nami realized she had underestimated her opponent.

She got up, deflected Nel's next attack, then hit her in the stomach and the side of her head hard enough to make tumble back. Nami may not have been a trained fighter, but she had more than enough experience to hold her own.

Thinking fast, she stepped back and began spinning two parts of her clima tact, generating heat balls and cool balls to create a tiny cloud. Nel had no idea what she was up to.

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

Nel panicked when she heard the word thunderbolt and jumped out of the way. Her panicked reaction enabled her to narrowly avoid getting struck by a bolt of lightning. Her orange haired, bimbo-like foe may have seemed like nothing more than eye candy, but she proved that she was actually quite dangerous. So Nel activated her devil fruit power.

Nami's eyes went wide as the girl transformed. She became slightly smaller than before, gained huge round ears, a long thin tail, fur, a face that pointed out more, and buck teeth.

"A devil fruit?"

"Yep. I ate the mouse model of the Rodent-Rodent Fruit."

Nami had only ever fought one devil fruit user before, and she wasn't a zoan type, so she wasn't sure what she was up against. In fact, she couldn't recall ever even really seeing a zoan type in action. She hadn't even seen Chopper in a fight yet. She knew her foe likely had enhanced physical abilities, but she had no idea to what extent, or what kind of tricks she might have up her sleeve.

Nel jumped and was suddenly behind her. She struck with a kick that knocked her to the ground. Nel was now moving at insane speeds, running and jumping all over the place, and she nailed Nami with hit, after hit, after hit. Nami tried defending herself, fighting back, and running away, but it was useless. Nel was moving too fast for her to block or attack, let alone escape from.

Nami lost her weapon, was brought to her knees, and was struggling to think of some way out. She failed to think of anything that could ever work before Nel delivered the final blow in the form of a kick to the back of her head that knocked her out.

Seeing her foe down and out, Nel smiled.

"I won. I WON!"

She started cheering and laughing. After having been swatted like a bug by the guy in the straw hat, her confidence had nearly been broken. But with this it was restored in full. They could win.

She stopped to examine her downed opponent. (And also give her boobs a squeeze.) She was indeed out cold, but still alive. (And her boobs weren't bad at all.)

"The guys are gonna love you. And they'll really love these. Okay, what now? Oh, I should tie her up and bring her in."

Nel disappeared into the jungle for a moment, then returned with vines. She used them like ropes to restrain and gag Nami. Then she picked her up and carried her off.

.

Zorro cut down over twenty men, but they were all just cannon fodder, and hardly even served as a warm up. Then he was met by a big, muscular, crazy-looking guy, standing about a foot taller than Zorro, carrying a thick one handed short sword in one hand, and a one handed long sword in the other. But what really stood out was his long tail, which had a blade on the end.

"Three swords? Hey, I know you. You're Roronoa Zoro, the strongest swordsman of the East Blue."

"Yep. And who might you be?"

"They call me Scorpion. I'm the greatest swordsman in this part of the Grand Line. And like you, I also use three weapons. Although mine are better."

"What's with the tail?"

"I ate the Tail-Tail fruit, and it gave me this awesome tail."

"Doesn't sounds that impressive for a devil fruit."

Using his tail he launched himself into the air, then he grabbed a branch of a tree using his tail and hung there.

"A super strong extra limb that grants increased mobility, and with a blade attached to it, it becomes a spear that can strike with the speed and power of a cannon. Combine that with my skills as a swordsman, and it's a perfect power for a guy like me."

Zorro was impressed. This guy had a style that was like his own, was well equipped, and seemed to know what he was doing. Using two swords with one shorter than the other was the classic way to duel wield in combat, as it was quite effective, easier to master than using two long swords, and had its own move set. And the spear tail added a whole other layer that made him that much more dangerous. Zorro readied his swords for battle.

Scorpion jumped forward and struck with his tail. Zorro blocked the thrust with his swords and was forced back. Scorpion then delivered a series of rapid fire thrusts that Zorro struggled to block and deflect. But a few got through and Zorro suffered a few cuts and one stab. All this while happened while Scorpion stayed well out of the range of Zoro's swords.

Seeing that he couldn't possibly win where he was, Zorro knocked the next strike aside and charged in close.

"Oni Giri!"

CLANG!

Scorpion blocked Zorro's attack with his swords, held firm, leaned back to avoid the slash from the sword in Zorro's mouth, then sent him back with a kick to the gut. Then he followed up with more thrusts from his tail. Zorro deflected them and closed the gap again, and this time he launched a series of fast slashes. But his strikes were all parried, and even when he was focused on using his swords, Scorpion was still able to use his tail just fine. The tail created an opening that Scorpion took advantage of. He knocked the swords out of the way and delivered a slash to the chest that cut Zorro open, then he slapped him with his tail hard enough to send him flying into a tree.

Scorpion was clearly a master swordsman and was quite powerful. His two swords struck with blinding speed, and they were able to do just as much damage as Zorro's swords. As much as Zorro normally relished a challenge like that, the tail made things a serious problem. With its long reach, bladed tip, and extremely fast, nearly unblockable thrusts, it was basically a spear. Zorro used three sword style, but the one in his mouth was of limited use. Its slashes were weak, its movements were limited, and its range was poor. Zorro was able to make it work by relying mainly on the two swords in his hands, and using the third to back up his other two swords, slightly boost his power and lethality, and deliver unexpected strikes. But Scorpion used two swords and a spear, and all three weapons were used to their full extent, with great skill and power. Scorpion's style was basically an upgraded version of Zorro's style, clearly superior right from a fundamental standpoint. How could Zorro overcome that?

Zorro thought back to some of his old fights in the hopes of finding an answer, and he remembered taking out whole groups of men that were armed with guns, spears and swords, and thus should have had a clear advantage over him. He also remembered his fight against Mihawk, who easily dominated over him using nothing but a tiny knife that was probably meant for cutting apples, opening letters, or trimming nails. He calmed down as he remembered that it takes more than just the right style to win a fight, and he was foolish to think for even a moment that Scorpion's style could get the best of him. He knew how to win, because when you get right down to it, this guy was a great warrior, but he was nothing Zorro hadn't faced and beaten before.

Zorro stood up, put on his bandana, and readied his blades. It was easy to tell at a glance that he was about to kick things up.

Scorpion thrust his tail again, then screamed in pain as Zorro cut through it, severing the bladed tip, and then he cut through it again at the halfway point. Before he could recover from the shock, Zorro moved past him, knocked his swords out of the way, and cut him wide open. Zorro sheathed his swords as his foe fell to the ground.

"Not yet."

Scorpion struggled to make it to his feet.

"You're not the only one who can take a hit or two. It'll take more than that to take me down! Tail-Tail, Regeneration!"

His tail stopped bleeding and instantly grew back. But as the blade was an attachment, he couldn't just grow it back, meaning it wasn't nearly as dangerous as it was before. And if he tried to keep fighting with it, Zoro was sure to cut it off again, and Scorpion was smart enough to realize that. He would instead fight without relying on it, and instead use his swords and feet.

Both men fought through the pain and blood loss to resume their fight. Swords clashed and both men took and dealt hits well past their normal limits. The battle ended when Scorpion shattered Zorro's blades, and then Zorro seized the opening to stab him with the broken swords. And with that, Zorro had nothing left, but Scorpion was down and out. Scorpion had claimed he was the strongest swordsman in that part of the Grand Line, and after that fight, Zorro was inclined to believe it.

.

Chopper was scared, so he decided to just find a spot to hide and sit this one out. That worked for a minute or so, but then he was spotted and attacked by a giant angry boar. It was just recklessly charging through, then it stopped when it noticed him, turned, and charged at him. Chopper ran screaming as fast as he could.

Chopper jumped out of the way just before he got trampled, then changed into his reindeer form and fled much faster while struggling to lose him. It didn't seem to be working as the boar pursued him relentlessly and destroyed everything in his path. Chopper was chased into a dead end and trapped. He instinctively resumed his usual form and froze in fear when he saw that the boar was blocking his only escape route. The boar then transformed, into what looked like a huge orc.

The giant boar was actually a man called Toru, who'd eaten the Boar-Boar fruit, and didn't feel that there was any need for introductions.

"There ain't no beasts like you around these parts. You must be the pet of that straw hat guy."

"I'm a doctor!" Chopper shot back.

There was an odd look and a moment of confused silence.

"Well, I guess even you can't be any worse than that idiot quack we used to have. Anyway, you're coming with me."

"Rumble."

He ate a rumble ball and used the scope power of his brain point to scan his foe for weaknesses.

"Got-"

BAM!

Toru ran up to Chopper while he was standing still, then punched him in the face, just as he was finishing his scan, hard enough to send him flying back into the temple. Then he proceeded to pummel him while he was still stunned.

_'__Weaknesses are; he's not very agile, he's easily distracted by women, and he can't hold his liquor. I can't use that!' _

"Guard Point!"

He turned into a giant ball of fur, which absorbed all hits from Toru. Then he bounced away.

"Jumping Point!"

He transformed and jumped high into the air, then launched himself at his foe.

"Arm Point! Cloven Cross!"

Toru was hit hard and driven back. He fell to his knees, but wasn't out yet. Chopper attacked again, delivering a barrage of hits as he tried to shield himself with his arms. The onslaught was broken as he kicked Chopper in the gut, driving him back. Then he pulled out a mace and began swinging it at him. Chopper took a few hits before he got away.

"Horn Point!"

Chopper changed forms and charged in. Toru caught the attack, but was still forced back at a running speed. Chopper steered towards a tree in an attempt to crash him into it, but instead he used that to secure his footing and bring Chopper to a stop. Then he turned into his boar form, which resulted in in Chopper ending up on his head. Chopper screamed and panicked, but he wasn't able to do anything before they crashed through a tree, and then into the side of the temple.

Chopper took too much damage. His body got wrecked and he was nearing death. He turned back into his small form, just before his opponent delivered the final blow.

The victorious Toru turned back into a human, revealing himself to be a tall, muscular man, who was a lot thinner than his other forms implied.

"Not bad kid. You're no match for me, but you didn't go down without a fight. And for that, you've earned some respect."

He then picked up Chopper and carried him off.

.

Usopp found a tall tree, and climbed it to give him a full view of the area. An idea he thought was a pretty smart, and sort of obvious thing to do, as it allowed him to see where to go, how to get there, what to look out for, and where everyone was. The day was dark and cloudy, and it wouldn't be hard to miss someone hiding in the shadows, but it wasn't quite dark enough to obscure his visibility at all, so climbing up to get a good view of the area was sure to give him a much needed edge on his foes. And evidently he wasn't the only one who thought that, as a monkey-like man wearing a vest, baggy pants, and pouches on his belt, climbed up the other side, looking to do the same thing. The man was called Zeke, and he'd eaten the Monkey model of the Ape-Ape fruit. As usual, he was in the mid form, which gave him long arms, ape-like features, and a long tail. At the top they ended up standing back to back without noticing each other.

"Okay, let's see. There's a few guys wandering around lost over there, looks like that lookout tower's about to fall on some guys there, a bunch of zombies are stuck in a hole over there,"

"There's a sword fight over there, there's a pig chasing a raccoon dog there, a couple girls fighting there, a shark stuck in a pond there,"

"What?! Where?"

"Over there."

Sure enough, there was a shark, big enough to ride, trapped in a tiny pond that was barely more than a puddle. And it was a fair distance away from the ocean.

"How'd that happen?"

"No idea."

It was only then that they realized that they weren't alone. They freaked out, stepped back, faced each other, saw they were face to face with an enemy, and readied their weapons. Zeke pulled out some large nunchucks, while Usopp readied his slingshot. Both were freaked out by the other.

"Question."

""What's with the spiders?"" they both said at the same time.

Then they realized they both had a bunch of huge spiders crawling on them, and the tree they were on was a giant nest of them. They panicked and ran screaming down the tree, and then into the bush. They were stopped by one huge man who grabbed them, knocked the spiders off, then gave them each a chop to the head to calm them down.

"Take it easy. These things are big, but they don't have any venom. They can't kill ya, and they won't even try hurtin ya at all unless ya really threaten 'em."

They collapsed in relief.

"How'd ya get so many on ya anyway?"

"We were up in a tree and they got onto us while we were distracted by that shark in the pond."

"There's a shark in a pond?"

"Yeah, it's right over there."

"Now this I gotta see."

He ran off to check out the shark. Then Usopp and Zeke again realized they were next to an enemy. Something they forgot in their panic.

"Stand back. I am the Great Captain Usopp! And I have eighty million men at my command!"

"I am the Monkey King Zeke! And I have an army of millions of monstrous apes at my command!"

They both saw right through each other's lies, then realized they were found out. So they just went with plan C. Clobber him!

"Monkey Bomb!"

"Exploding Star!"

They blew each other up and both went down. A minute later they got back up.

"Usopp Hammer!"

"Zeke Nunchucks!"

They wailed on each other. Zeke's nunchucks were faster and delivered the most hits, but Usopp's hammer hit the hardest.

As the fight went on they chased each other in circles around a tree, fled from a huge snake, accidentally started a fire, freaked out when the flames started to spread, got yelled at for it, found and almost got attacked by the angry bull shark that was stuck in the pond, and were almost blown up by a cannonball.

Usopp's trick shots helped him gain the edge on his opponent. Zeke was on the run, but then he saw a vine that was stretched to its limits and got an idea. He grabbed a hold, severed the vine, and was launched like a bullet towards Usopp. Zeke's feet connected with Usopp's head with more than enough force to knock him out.

"I won. I won! I beat their captain! Ha Ha! Not even the best they had could win against the great Monkey King Zeke!"

Zeke grabbed him by the legs and dragged him off, eager to show off and brag about his victory over the strongest man these pirates had.

.

"Yep, that's definitely a bull shark, but how the hell did it get in there?"

The man was looking at a hole in the ground, a few minutes away from the ocean at a walking pace, only a few feet deep, less than twenty feet across, that had filled with rain water to form a tiny pond. And somehow there was a bull shark in there. He was trapped, didn't have room to move, and was clearly angry about it. How he got in there was a mystery that had the man flabbergasted.

.

Sanji easily cleared the area of weaker opponents, but then suddenly took a hit. He didn't see it coming at all, and when he looked around he saw nobody in view. Then he was hit again. This time it was from the front, and he saw nothing before him. He instantly knew what was going on.

"No way! The Clear-Clear Fruit?!"

"Not quite. I ate the Chameleon model of the Lizard-Lizard Fruit. A devil fruit that's far superior to that one, as not only can I turn myself invisible, I get a bunch of other benefits as well."

Sanji felt its long tongue wrap around his leg, then he got slammed into the ground and against a tree.

"A super long, super strong tongue, eyes that don't miss much, wall climbing abilities, increased strength, scales that make me a lot tougher, and a cool tail."

He hit Sanji with a series of punches.

"I used to use this power just to sneak into women's baths and check them out without them noticing. But later I realized that was just stupid. No amount of peeping on hot nude girls could ever compare to having some actual fun with them. And once our boss made a brothel and started forcing every last hot chick he could find into it, it became completely pointless, as I could just walk in through the front door and have my way with every last hot chick in there. So now my powers are used for fights and spying."

He then used his tail as a whip to strike Sanji in the face.

"I already got a look at those whores you were with. They'll be joining the brothel for sure. I can't wait to have my way with them," he said with a weird laugh.

He then struck with his tongue again, but this time Sanji caught it. He gripped it in his hand and stood up, look furious.

"Flanchet Shoot!"

Despite not being able to see him, Sanji kicked him in the face hard enough to leave an indent.

"First, you mock the devil fruit I want."

He struck with more kicks.

"Then, you mock my dream."

More kicks, which caused his camouflage to fail.

"And now you think you can have your way with Nami and Robin?!"

A barrage of kicks.

"You're Dead!"

And then a thunderous kick that sent him flying into the temple, though several walls, and then out the other side. If he was still alive, he wasn't showing it. Sanji had dominated through sheer rage alone.

.

Robin decided that she'd had enough for one day, and would avoid any further conflict by just hanging out, out of sight, in the shadows of the jungle. That plan quickly failed as she was spotted and attacked by some random guys. Luckily they were weak enough for her to handle with ease, so she thought nothing of it. If all she had to deal with were a few grunts, then that would work fine for her.

As Robin walked along, she felt something painful poke and tighten around her leg. Looking down, she saw some thorned vines gripping onto her. Then she was pulled off her feet and dragged away.

Robin was suspended in the air by the thorny vines, and found herself face to face with a tall, beautiful woman with unusually large breasts, a curvy figure, a big butt, purple hair with roses in it, and a revealing one piece green swimsuit. Her name was Martina, and she was one of the highest ranking members of the Voodoo Master's forces.

"You must be one of those annoying invaders. You must pretty clever to make it this far."

"Can you get rid of these thorns?"

She got irritated.

"No I can't! Okay?! The Rose-Rose Fruit lets me grow and control roses, and vines and bushes with roses on them. The thorns are always on there, and I haven't been able to get rid of them!"

Clearly this was not the first time this was brought up, and it had become a rather sensitive subject.

Wanting to get out of there and away from the thorns that were tearing through her skin, Robin sprouted arms on the rose girl Martina, then attacked.

"Seis Fleur. Twist. And slap."

She grabbed her, twisted her upper around, then delivered a beatdown of slaps. Martina was caught completely off guard by the assault and failed to notice the ever extending series of arms coming from the nearest trees. They pulled her free, and as she got away, she hit her foe with a suplex.

"That wasn't hard, but it hurt like hell," said Robin as she began to walk away.

"Rose-Rose, Whips!"

When Martina went down, Robin thought she was done. So she was caught completely off guard and was suddenly enduring a torturous whipping from three whip-like vines, covered in thorns. She grabbed a chunk of wood and used it to shield herself, then grew more arms and ran in close to counterattack. Robin's extra arms meant that she was able to block more and get in far more hits, but Martina's thorned rose vines could do damage just by blocking. After a minute or so, they were both bloody, tired, in a lot of pain, gasping for breath, and nearly naked as their clothes had been getting torn up with each hit.

"We're not done yet."

"Those say we are."

There was a giant swarm of bugs coming for them, drawn in by the smell of blood, and now looking to eat them alive.

Robin and Martina ran away in a screaming panic as fast as their feet could carry them.

.


	4. Voodoo Master

Voodoo Island.

Part 4: The Voodoo Master.

.

.

While Luffy was rampaging through the temple, tearing through weaker opponents while looking for the Voodoo Master, the rest of the Straw Hats were clashing against the best the Voodoo Master had to offer. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper had all been defeated and captured. Zorro managed to win his fight, but he nearly died in the process and was now in no shape to continue. Robin's fight was interrupted by a giant swarm of bugs, and while she did manage to get away, she was now hurt and no longer in fighting shape. Sanji was the only one who won his fight and came out of it in good enough shape to keep going.

There were barely any fighters in the temple at all at the moment, so Luffy had an easy time running wild. But after the long, hard trip across the island, and all the fighting he'd been doing, he'd more than worked up an appetite. But as luck would have it, he not only found the cafeteria while running around, there were meals prepared for hundreds of the Voodoo Master's men, and it seemed he made sure to keep his forces properly fed. Luffy devoured literally all of it, causing his stomach to bloat, and then left to continue his search.

Within moments he was back to normal, and he finally reached the Voodoo Master's chambers. Then he had to keep on searching when he saw there were only a bunch of scantily clad girls in there at the moment.

A few tries later, Luffy finally managed to find him on a balcony. A huge, heavily muscled man, with dark skin and white paint, wearing tribal clothing, decorated with skulls, holding a small doll, and doing some kind of chant.

"About time."

Luffy charged in, stopped just before he reached his foe, was suspended a couple inches off the ground, and was then sent flying into the wall, where he got stuck. He thrashed around trying to get down, but it was to no avail. The Voodoo Master trapped him just by fiddling with the voodoo doll of Luffy.

"Fool. No-one can match my powers. I rule this island, and no force this world can take it from me!" he said in a voice that demanded absolute fear. "Also, can ya help me out? I'm trying to make dolls of your friends, but the descriptions got all jumbled together and I think they got mixed up."

"Okay, sure. Uh, looks you're way off. Let's start with Nami..."

A couple minutes later...

"... and Chopper has antlers sticking out through his hat."

"Antlers? What the heck is he?"

"He's a reindeer that ate the Human-Human Fruit. We brought him on board as our ship's doctor."

There was a pause as he took that in.

"Okay, I guess beggars can't be choosers and at sea ya just take what ya can get," he muttered under his breath.

A couple minutes later...

"Okay, I think that's it. What are the dolls for anyway?"

"They're voodoo dolls. I used this one to take control of you and trap you, and these will be used to trap and control your friends."

"WHAAAAT?! YOU BASTARD!"

Had Luffy thought to ask about them before hand, he could've avoided that disaster.

.

A short while later, the other Straw Hats were all immobilized with voodoo magic and brought in as prisoners. (Of course if he'd known that Sanji was the only other one he really needed to do that with, it would've saved him a lot of trouble.) The men were put in cages, the girls were left in the middle of the room, and Chopper was sent to the kitchen.

"Fools! You came here thinking you could win easily, and then make off with a huge pile of treasure. But that's not how this land works. Around here, everything, and everyone, belongs to me! There is no escape! There is no salvation! Slavery and death are the only fates that await all those who oppose me. You fools should've realized that!"

Then he turned to Nami and Robin.

"And now whores, take off your clothes!"

They struggled to resist, but they were no longer in control of their bodies. They tore off their tattered clothes and let them fall to the floor as the men watched like hawks. But this time Nami and Robin were a little more prepared. The fear of ending up naked in public got to them after the incident with the carver, so they came up with the idea to use leaves held on with sap to cover their privates. It wasn't nearly enough to be considered descent, but it did cover the most important parts. And even though the guys were treated to a sexy sight, they were still disappointed that they didn't get to see what they were expecting and hoping for.

The Voodoo Master was also disappointed, but he would remove the leaves himself after he had dealt with their captain. He grabbed the Luffy doll, and repositioned himself and Luffy so that Luffy was behind him, and the crew had a full view of what came next.

"And now, all of you, see my power for yourselves and bare witness to your captain's demise."

The Voodoo Master held up the voodoo doll of Luffy, and Luffy shot up into the air and stayed suspended there. The Voodoo Master broke the right arm in his strong grip, then tore it off. And as he did so, Luffy's arm contorted and crunched up in ways the human arm was never meant to, then it was stretched out.

But then his arm just snapped back into place, completely unharmed, and now free from the control of the voodoo magic. It took them a second to realize that Luffy's rubber body was the perfect counter for what the Voodoo Master was doing. The Voodoo Master assumed that the lack of screaming was a result of him going into shock, and continued tearing the doll apart. The left arm was next, followed by the legs. The doll's parts broke and tore off, but the bones and limbs of Luffy just bent and stretched. Then the Voodoo Master crushed the doll in his hand and tore off its head. Luffy's torso was crushed like an empty juice box, and his neck was stretched out like a straw, but then his neck and head snapped back into place, and his torso bounced back with ease.

With the doll destroyed, Luffy was now completely free, and his opponent was wide open. He was not going to waste this chance.

"Gum-Gum,"

"Huh?"

"Bazooka!"

The Voodoo Master was sent through a whole series of walls and out of the temple by Luffy's attack. Luffy rushed after him, now more determined than ever to kick his ass. The Voodoo Master coughed up blood, rose to his feet, and shook it off.

"How are you still alive?"

"I'm a rubber man, and rubber always bounces back," Luffy said while showing off his stretchiness.

The Voodoo Master was completely overcome by shock. He hadn't seen Luffy in action, so he didn't know what he was capable of, and he thought there was nobody on the planet who could stand against his powers. So a seemingly regular idiot coming out of nowhere to overcome his deadliest powers with ease, was not something he saw coming.

A punch from Luffy snapped him out of it. But by then Luffy was delivering a beatdown. He was hit hard by a series of punches and kicks, but then he flexed his muscles, hardened his body, and with a mighty roar he caught Luffy's next two punches. Then he threw him into a huge boulder with more than enough force to shatter it.

The Voodoo Master knew that wasn't going to be enough by a long shot. So he gripped his talisman and began to invoke the spirits. A horde of skeletons armed with swords and spears rose from the ground, and the sky filled with flying masks that spat green fireballs. Then he grabbed a spear and readied spells that could be used in fights. Even if his dolls were useless, he was still a devastating force to be reckoned with, and he was going to prove that by taking Straw Hat's head.

Luffy stepped up, smiled, and cracked his knuckles. The masks and skeletons charged in.

"Gum-Gum, Gatling!"

A barrage of punches cleared Luffy's path. As he charged in, the masks and skeletons surrounded him, as did the nearby voodoo zombies. Once there were enough on all sides to not only prevent escape, but also get in countless hits to unguarded spots, they all attacked at once. Thinking fast, Luffy launched himself into the air, then tried something new. He began spinning his top half and bottom half in different directions. Once he was wound up enough, he let his two halves spin the other ways, while his whole body spun in another direction. For a split second he looked like a spinning ball with a dozen arms and legs sticking out.

"Gum-Gum, Fireworks!"

A huge barrage of punches and kicks went out in all directions at once, as if Luffy had turned himself into a fireworks display. The irregular attack nailed all opponents in all directions, and hit them hard enough to take nearly all of them out. Normally getting surrounded in battle is a terrible thing that you'd want to avoid at all costs, yet Luffy was able to turn that to his advantage in a big way and crush nearly all his foes in an instant.

The few survivors got back up and tried attacking again, but Luffy easily dispatched them with a smile on his face. But then he got hit by dark energy that hurt like hell and instantly weakened him. As Luffy fell to his knees and coughed up blood, the energy that hit Luffy returned to the Voodoo Master and healed him. As Luffy struggled to get back up, the Voodoo Master dashed over and plunged his spear into Luffy's stomach, running him through. Luffy cried out in pain, and blood gushed from the wound. Then he grabbed a hold of the shaft with one hand, and used the other to punch it, breaking it in two. The Voodoo Master dropped the broken spear and backhanded him so hard that he went tumbling back quite a ways.

When he stopped he noticed the spear tip had broken off, so he pulled what was left out of his stomach, crying out in pain as he did so. With his blood flowing out like a fountain, he struggled to get up and get back into the fight. But then he was hit by another curse. This one targeted his hands and knees, planting them in the ground and keeping them there. The Voodoo Master grabbed a large scimitar from one of the fallen skeletons and prepared to chop Luffy's head off while he was vulnerable.

"Now you die, Straw Hat!" the Voodoo Master yelled as he brought the sword down on Luffy's neck.

But then Luffy reared back to dodge the hit. His hands and legs may have been stuck, but his head and body were still in his control, and given his powers, that was all he needed to dodge it. But he wasn't done there. As he reared back to dodge the attack, his head shot back and his neck stretched out insanely far.

"Gum-Gum, Bell!"

Conk!

Luffy bashed his head against the Voodoo Master's with such force that it knocked his teeth out, caved his face in, knocked him senseless, and sent him tumbling back. That attack broke the spell and Luffy got back up to press his advantage before he finished getting back up.

"Gum-Gum, Pistol!"

But the Voodoo Master dodged it, slashed with his sword, and cut Luffy wide open, turning the tide of the fight in an instant.

The fight had taken its toll and both men were in rough shape, and breathing hard. But Luffy had taken the worst of it.

"Eh... heh... heh... You won't get out of this alive."

"I'm not done yet. I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

"No, you're already dead. And it won't be long before you realize it. Be it from your injuries, the poison on my spear, the next slash of my sword, or me draining you away!"

He cast the draining spell he used earlier, but Luffy dodged the energy and counterattacked.

"Gum-Gum, Gatling!"

The Voodoo Master was devastated by the barrage of punches, which destroyed his sword, pummelled him relentlessly, and drove him back. But then Luffy's assault was suddenly stopped when the draining energy hit him from behind. He had no idea that even after he dodged it it would keep coming after him.

Luffy fell and nearly passed out. His eyes were blurred, he was disoriented, and he had almost nothing left. And to make matters worse, the energy returned to the Voodoo Master and healed him. He wasn't good as new, but it more than enough to get him back in the fight.

"Straw Hat. That was your last attack. So say your final words and prepare for death!"

Then the shark jumped out from behind the Voodoo Master, sank his teeth into him, and pulled him into the water.

"AAAHH! Where'd that shark come from?!" both men yelled.

The shark was furious about being trapped there, and was eager to take it out on anything he could get at. And the Voodoo Master was the only thing he could find. He struggled to fend off the angry shark, but it was to no avail. His final words were "I didn't mean _my_ death!"

.

While Luffy was fighting the Voodoo Master, the rest of the Straw Hats were still trapped. Then Tia walked in.

"Did ya miss me?" she asked cheerfully. "You would not believe how hard it was to not get caught. Looks like all of you _were_ caught, which I'm assuming was a lot easier to pull off. Hang on, I'll free ya in a sec."

She grabbed the voodoo dolls and removed the hair from them, which broke the spells and freed them. Sanji thanked her, while Nami and Robin wrapped themselves up in curtains.

"Where's the cutie?"

"Chopper? They were taking him to the kitchen."

Her expression went from cheerful to horrified, and she was gone in the blink of an eye. There was no way she was gonna let anything that cute end up on a plate. The Straw Hats would've gone with her, but first they needed to patch their wounds. Sanji may have been in good shape, and Nami and Usopp recovered while they were out, but Robin was hurt and Zorro was close to death. So they cut up whatever cloth they could find to use as bandages and wrapped them up. They would still need better treatment, but they needed Chopper for that.

"Sanji, go get Chopper, quick!" said Nami.

"Yes Nami swan!"

He took off running with hearts in his eyes. He dashed all over the place until he found him. Chopper had been saved by Tia, who was now cuddling him, but he was in bad shape. Which begged the question; what do you do when your doctor needs a doctor? Sanji's solution was to use a large platter as a stretcher and carry him off to get help. Of course with the lettuce and stuff on the platter, it looked more like he was serving him up.

After a couple minutes and a couple jokes about eating Chopper, the pirates were patched up enough to get moving again.

"Now what do we do?"

"I know," said Tia. "Ever since the Voodoo Master showed up, I've been trying to look into voodoo to figure out how to get rid of him. And from what I've learned, you can break his curses and turn the zombies back to normal by breaking his jars and pots and freeing the souls trapped in them. We just need to find the room where he keeps all his voodoo stuff."

"It's right through that door," Robin said casually.

Sure enough, the room was filled with all kinds of voodoo stuff, including books, dolls, trinkets, and various other things. And just past that was a hallway filled with shelves holding a countless number of weird looking pots and jars that had to be the ones Tia mentioned.

"Only break the jars and pots. I want the rest for myself," said Tia.

"Why?"

"I wanna learn voodoo so I can protect the island if someone else ever tries this again."

"Alright."

They went to town on those jars and pots like their name was Link, smashing all of them. With each one broken, ghostly lights came rushing out and fled the place to turn all the voodoo zombies back to normal, with the restored men and women having only faint memories of what happened while they were zombies. Nami and Usopp were freaking out, but everyone kept going. And just as they were finishing with their Legend of Zelda rampage, they heard the sounds of all hell breaking loose.

The Straw Hats rushed out to see what was going on, and were more than a little shocked at the sight.

With everybody freed from their curses, the nightmare of being zombie slaves over, and a time of rejoicing now upon them, everybody instead realized that they were surrounded by enemies and allies, and a war broke out in an instant. The marines wasted no time attacking everybody, resulting in them, the Voodoo Master's real forces, the civilians, the tribal men, the pirates, and even the girls from the brothels, all getting thrown into a chaotic fight for their lives. And given their current condition, if the Straw Hats got caught up in it, they'd likely all get killed.

"Sanji, go get Luffy! Everyone else, we need to find the treasure, supplies, and a way to get it all back to the ship! And we need to do it fast!" said Nami.

"I'm on it!" said Sanji as he ran off.

Robin used her powers to speed up their search. She could make her arms and eyes show up anywhere, so she was able to check multiple rooms at once without opening any doors. She found where the treasure and supplies were being kept, told her friends where to go, and even opened the doors from the inside.

.

Sanji kicked his way through a whole series of opponents, a couple of which were big shots in that battle, in order to find Luffy. He found him surrounded by pirates and marines, who to his surprise, weren't fighting but rather wrapping him up in bandages to save his life. When they figured out that he fought the Voodoo Master until the shark got to him, he became their hero, and they weren't gonna let him die. When Sanji confronted them, they immediately wanted answers about the shark. He had none.

He grabbed Luffy, and carried him back to the temple, then he spotted a large wagon they could use.

.

The Straw Hats were now dragging two large bags of food, three bags of treasure, a bag of ship supplies, a small box of medical supplies, and a few bags of all the voodoo stuff that Tia stole. But in their current states, they were barely even able to move at all while weighed down like that. And more and more people kept coming in to attack them and steal their loot.

"This is bad. At this rate we won't even be able to escape at all, let alone with my treasure," Nami cried.

"Then maybe we should just forget the loot and make a run for it."

"WHAAAT? NO WAAY!"

Then Sanji found them.

"Hey guys. I found Luffy and put him on a wagon. So if you're done, let's get going."

"Wait! Sanji, could you help us out by carrying this stuff?"

"Yes Nami swan!"

Sanji carried all the treasure and food, in what was both an incredible balancing act and a mighty feat of strength, as he was carrying several heavy bags balanced on top of him without dropping anything, and they were able to get out of there at a running speed.

They made it to the wagon and everybody jumped on. Sanji had to pull it himself, while Usopp used his slingshot and trick shots to give them cover and clear the way. A marine evaded Usopp's attack and jumped on board to stop them, but Nami nailed him with her clima-tact and kicked him out. A few guys and girls saw their escape and joined in by jumping on and helping to defend the wagon. Two of which helped Sanji pull it and sped up their escape.

"Who were those guys?"

"I don't know. I got a good look at them, but I didn't recognize any of them. I don't think there was a single bounty in there."

"Leave 'em then."

At that point Luffy, Zorro, and Robin were still the only ones with bounties. Luffy and Zorro were both so wrapped up in bandages that their identities were hidden, and Robin's bounty picture was taken when she was just a little girl, so at a glance it was nearly impossible to recognize them as wanted pirates, and they managed to make a clean escape.

.

Once they were far enough away from the battle, one of the half naked girls decided she'd grab the medical supplies to give them aid. She looked to be in her twenties, but she was still small, skinny and cute, and she had huge boobs and a big butt that looked a bit out of place on her.

"Hang on, I was a doctor before they made me a sex slave, so I should be able to treat you," she said.

"A doctor? With those tits?" said Nami.

She got annoyed.

"Breast sizes don't determine professions! Besides, they weren't like this before." She muttered the last part under her breath.

She cleaned their wounds and stitched them shut. She did a decent enough job, but she seemed to be struggling while she did it, and her hands weren't moving with all the grace and skill of a true surgeon. The others noticed that, but nobody said anything out loud. It might have been a side effect of her being a zombified sex slave that would wear off after a while, it might have been a more personal issue, or it might have just been the cart's shaking that was throwing her off. In any case, they got the feeling that the topic was better left avoided. She finished right after they reached the village.

"Okay, a little rest and you'll all be as good as new," she said.

"Glad to hear it," said Zorro.

Then they all got up and got off the wagon.

"Hey! I said you need rest!" she yelled.

"I got no time for that. I'll do it later."

"Yeah, and besides, our log pose has already reset and with everything going on, we'll need to get outta here as soon as we can," said Nami.

Zorro grabbed some treasure and left to get his swords back, Nami called out to all the villagers to report what happened, and another girl who came back with them took Luffy and Chopper aside to talk to them.

"Alright everyone, we got great news! We took out the Voodoo Master and freed everybody under his control!" said Nami.

The people began celebrating.

"By the way, there were pirates, marines, savages, and a bunch of other guys in the mix, and none of them could get along. So when we freed them, a war broke out between them, and right now they're all fighting each other at the temple. Not our fault, and not something we could have avoided."

That killed the mood.

.

Zorro had to pay for the cleaning of his blades, and the destruction of the spare blades he was loaned. But the man spotted a silver locket in Zorro's loot that he deemed worth far more than enough to cover it. Not because of the locket itself, but because of his family photos that were inside it. He couldn't have been happier to get it back.

.

Sanji got furiously jealous when he saw a beautiful young woman in a slingshot bikini with rubber spikes on it lead Luffy to her home. Then he noticed Chopper was with them and he got confused. After a minute he concluded that with Chopper there they couldn't have bee doing anything sexual, and he had no reason to feel that way. Instead he decided to hit on all the other girls they brought back.

.

The woman Luffy and Chopper were with was a doll maker before she was enslaved, and she could tell at a glance that a stuffed animal of Chopper would be a huge seller. Not wanting to miss out on such a golden opportunity, she got them to come with her to talk them into having Chopper model for her so she can create a life-like replica of him, which she could use as a reference to make stuffed animals of him. And she was not above resorting to seduction to get them to agree. After all, as much as she detested the thought, she'd just spent months as a sex slave and her body was now that of an experienced whore, so a few more times was nothing she had any right to feel even remotely reserved about, especially with her saviours. (Or so she kept telling herself.)

Things went far better than she'd hoped. When she told Luffy and Chopper about it, they both liked the sounds of a Chopper doll, and quickly agreed in exchange for them getting one. She was not expecting that. She thought she'd have to tear her clothes off just to get them to hear her out, and let them get her pregnant before they agreed to anything.

The doll maker was actually disappointed that it was that easy, as she spent the last while working up the confidence and arousal she felt she needed to go through with it, and they barely even looked at her nearly naked body at all. So to satisfy her pride and body, she decided to seduce them anyway. Besides, she owed them for saving her, and for helping her out like this, her body was the only thing she had to pay them with.

"Okay, I don't think you'll need me here. I'm gonna go get some meat," said Luffy. Then he left.

With the primary target of her affection having suddenly left, the doll maker was so shocked that she couldn't move. After a second she snapped out of it. At the very least, she could still have fun with Chopper once he changed back.

"So, what are you anyway?"

"I'm a reindeer that ate the Human-Human fruit."

She felt like a two ton weight had fallen on her. She thought he was a human with a devil fruit of a raccoon dog or something. In her entire life it never once occurred to her that there could even be a Human-Human fruit.

_'__No way, no way, no way!' _she thought. _'__There is no way I'm ever doing it with an animal!' _

She calmed down after a minute, gave up, and got to work on making the dolls. Had Sanji joined them, she would've happily and eagerly made his every fantasy come true.

.

While the Straw Hats were recovering in the village and getting the loot to their ship, the battle had settled down. Due to the conditions everybody was in, and the number of innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire, all sides were now negotiating a ceasefire. (Save for the Voodoo Master's forces, who had all been defeated and captured.) The deal was that the locals would all return home, while the pirates and marines would all return to their ships and leave the island, and there would be no fighting until they were back at sea. It was an agreement most of them could get behind. All but a few captains who realized that alone wasn't enough.

"Alright, but I got conditions. One: We all get to repair our ships. Two: We get back the stuff they took from us. Three: We get to stock up on food and water before we leave. And four: Someone please tell us how that shark got there!"

There was a pause. Then one seemingly random, low ranking marine called out.

"I think I know how that happened!"

All eyes turned to him.

"There's a siege planned on Cerean Dunes, which is a big walled city that has canals instead of streets. Someone I think jokingly suggested we use catapults to launch angry sharks over the walls and into the canals, and let them do the fighting. Then somebody took it seriously and had us modify a catapult to launch sharks. We decided to test it out when we came here. I'm guessing that's the shark we launched."

There was some confusion, comments, jokes, and giggles. They weren't sure what they were expecting, but a sharkatapult wasn't it.

"How'd it work?"

"Aim was way off, the arc was too low, but it still worked a lot better than I ever thought it would."

.

With the loot now stored on the Going Merry and the Log Pose reset, Nami decided it was time to get going before the marines came by and sank their ship. So she let everybody else know.

Luffy returned just as the doll maker was putting the finishing touches on her second doll, and was halfway through a third. Which he found quite impressive, as it hadn't been much more than an hour.

"Alright, Nami says it's time to go. Are you guys almost done here?"

"Yep, you can take what you want and go now. And thank you."

Luffy stopped Chopper from leaving, then grabbed a Chopper doll and sent it out the door. A second later the doll vanished as a blur shot by.

"AAAHH! What was that?!"

"That little girl was waiting outside to snatch you up. Now let's get going before she figures out that's not you," Luffy said with a laugh.

With the remaining Chopper doll in hand, they left the village and returned to the Going Merry. There Nami yelled at them to get on the ship.

"Do we really gotta leave already?"

"Yes! There's an army of marines on the other side of the island, and we're in no shape to deal with them! Wait, why are there two Choppers?"

"A doll maker wanted to make dolls of Chopper. This is our payment."

Nami slapped her forehead and groaned as she felt they'd been ripped off.

"What are we supposed to do with that? We're pirates, not little girls who play with stuffed animals."

"I was thinking using it as a decoy, or maybe a fishing lure or something."

Nami then realized the obvious advantage of having a life-like replica of one of their crewmates. Using it as a decoy the next time they got in trouble could easily save their lives.

"Okay, fine. Just get on board already."

They got on board and set sail, leaving Voodoo Island behind, confident that the locals would be able to fully recover before long.

.


	5. Epilogue

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Voodoo Island./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"a name="_DdeLink_58_1534973929"/a span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Part 5: Epilogue. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" The Straw Hat Pirates had defeated the Voodoo Master and freed the island, and were already on their way. Tia, the young girl who helped them, was in the secret basement of her hut, studying the books on voodoo that she stole during the fight. Then she stopped to look at a photo on a shelf. It was of a woman who looked like an older version of herself and was clearly her mother, and a man who looked like the Voodoo Master at a younger age. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "It's your own fault I helped them daddy. You should have just let me join you instead of leaving me to starve in this hole. But that's okay now. I got a dream, and after seeing them in action, I know I can make it come true. I am going to become the new Voodoo Master! I'll take over these islands and rule them with an iron fist! I'll show you how you should've done it. I know it might me a while before I'm good enough to do it, but I still got plenty of time." /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" Oz Warcraft was sailing a ship full of stone statues of warriors. He had just reached his target destination when he got word of what happened on Voodoo Island. He went into a furious rant. The guys at the docks noticed that and asked him what was wrong. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "I just lost one of my best customers." /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "The Voodoo Master?" /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yeah, killed /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"in a/span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" pirate /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"attack./span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" And considering where Voodoo Island is, there's a good chance they'll be heading this way." /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "Ha, let them come. The Voodoo Master and his men were nothing but a bunch of primitive fools with a bit of magic to back them up. He was good, but we all knew he'd fall eventually. But look at us. We're the absolute peak of society. We've crushed entire civilizations over petty arguments and have enslaved thousands. Standing against us is like standing against the gods. Nobody in existence can withstand our might, let alone bring us down. It doesn't matter if those pirates have an entire army. If they start something, we'll crush them with ease." /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"a name="_DdeLink_621_2314514144"/a span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;" The island held a massive city, styled like ancient Rome, surrounded by giant walls, and protected by mechanical weapons, an army of walking statues, and a fleet of steam powered ships. And like ancient Rome, they were big on slavery. Hell, even the docks held a few cages full of slaves. And all that was just what could be seen on the surface. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"./span/span/p 


End file.
